


Thanksgiving Sweetness:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e09 Ka la'au kumu 'ole o Kahilikolo, Established Relationship, Gen, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Male Slash, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e09 Ka la'au kumu 'ole o Kahilikolo, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Surprises, Talking, Tense/Tensed Up, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny has a surprise for Steve, Does he like it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	Thanksgiving Sweetness:

Everyone left after dessert, & clean up, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams made sure that it happened, Cause, He didn't want his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, to worry about anything, so he could enjoy the holidays, & have fun. Steve had a hell of a year.

Everyone noticed that the head of their ohana was exhausted, so they said their “goodbyes”, & hugs, & kisses were exchanged. They took their leftovers, & left for their homes, so they rest, & relax for the rest of the evening. While the couple have privacy to talk.

The Five-O Commander was tense, stressed, & tired. He wanted to forget everything about Mexico, But, It was very hard to do so. The Former Seal moaned, as he felt a pair of hands massaging his shoulders. It was nice to feel cherished, & being taken care of for a change.

“Mmmm, Danno, That feels so good”, The Hunky Brunette moaned out, as Danny continued to do what he was doing. The Shorter Man smiled in response to that, & said this to him, as he kissed a spot, that he just massaged. "Good, I want you to be spoiled, & cared for", The Shorter Man said, as he was making sure that Steve was enjoying himself, & relaxing too. It was nice to have quality time, Just the two of them.

"Babe, Just know that you don't have to go through this alone, I am in this with you, Now & Forever, This is it for me", The Loudmouth Detective said, as they hugged, & stayed like that for a second, as they enjoyed the silence for a couple of minutes. "Come on, I got a surprise for you inside, Let's go". The Dark-Haired Man nodded, as they entered their home. Danny hopes that his lover likes his surprise.

Once they were inside, Danny presented his dessert, & joined him. They were just relaxing, til Steve said this to him, “Thank you for this, All of this”. Then, He kissed him, & Danny smiled, & said, “I thought you deserved a Thanksgiving sweetness”, & they went on with their evening.

The End.


End file.
